The invaders
by Jupiterson
Summary: Jermaine Butler, a son of Pluto, has to find his way to Camp Jupiter and find his place among the other demigods as an outcast. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, CRITICISM IS WELCOME AND IF YOU WANT COMMENT A DEMIGOD THAT YOU CREATED AND YOU MIGHT SEE THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Jermaine's POV**

I found it strange that I ,Jermaine Butler, an African-American boy, was sitting in an AP chemistry class in 9th grade when I barely understood physical science. Kenneth held a reputation for stalling for time so we wouldn't have homework, and that was exactly what he was doing now, seeing that there was only five minutes left in 6th period. Unfortunately Mrs. Owens realized what he was doing, and handed out homework anyway. Fortunately I got picked up. Before I got in my mom's car, I realized that Kenneth was in the car. "I could have sworn that you were still in chemistry class."

"It is not as it seems." Kenneth said, as if that explained everything. I would later find out what he had meant. After a long pause, I was about to ask him what he what doing in my mom's car, but before I could finish he told me to go back inside and see my dad.I then told him that my dad had been dead for twenty years,since before I was born. but i listened, eager to see if he was telling the truth. When I entered back into the school the first thing was that there was a black-robed man and directly under him was a fissure, about shoulders width apart and looked to go down forever. I then noticed that this man floating a few inches off the ground. The man then turned around to face me. I then felt physically drawn to him, like he had his own magnetic field. Then realizing his clothes looker a little out dated and seemed more medieval. The man then waved for me to come over. At first I was a little hesitant to go. But that magnetic field drew me against my will.

As I got closer to the man, I noticed that his robe shifted with bone and dying people, at first i found it kind of cool,but then it got discouraging to look at. I brought my face up to look at his. he asked if I knew who he was. I answered paused and licked his parched, dry lips. He then said "Jermaine I am very disappointed that you didn't recognize me. My first question was how he knew my name. Then the man said,"I am your father." the man said "There is no way. My dad has been dead for twenty years." i said. "Haven't you wondered how you were born!"the man exclaimed. "Haven't you noticed there's a six-year interval between your earthly father's death and your birth. Haven't you ever wondered why your mother never talked about your birth father. It's because... I am... your ...father, I'm the Roman god of the Underworld, I am Pluto." I was startled at first by this remark. But after thinking on it, I found it true. The only reason I believed him, was because I had a Latin class and it was required to learn the ancient roman gods that derived from the Greek gods.

"Well if that's true than why did you abandoned me and my mom!" I exclaimed. "To protect you." Pluto explained. "From what!" I yelled in frustration. "By not staying with you and your mother I drew attention away from you two. Please forgive me. Thank you for your time, but I have to be going, here take these. The journey will be long." Pluto finished. "Journey to where." I asked, now excited by what he was about to give. "You will find out when you get there." He said. Pluto brought out an Egyptian sickle sword, a Crusader Monk Viking sword, both of them were all black, stuff that looks like a brownny, he says its called ambrosia, and a vial of red liquid, that he called nectar. He said both of these things were suppose to heal me. I took them up still wondering what to do. "Thank you but I still don't know where I am going." I stated "Try to get to Athens, Georgia and then from there wait for a large wolf called Lupa. Then she will take you to your destination." He answered. then right as I was about ask him another question he vanished.

The teachers took that exact moment to notice me, and sentence me to suspension for coming to the front office on false pretenses. I just used those three days to get to my "DESTINATION." I knew that if I didn't return the next day, no one would notice or care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jermaine's POV**

While traveling to Athens, I met a lot of things I guess you would call "monsters." As I waited in Ben Burton Park, I saw a hunched figure stride toward me. Her face was unusually hairy. As she continued to walk towards me, she said "Jermaine Butler come walk with me." Then remembering the stuff my "dad" had given I brought them out. Some how after putting it in the sheath, it seemed to morph into my pants. But I guess after thinking about it, they reappeared along my pants leg. Lupa lunged at me. That moment was terror filled. I barely dove out of reach of her. I watched the muscles in her legs. I saw them bunch up and the tension released, and that's how I knew she was about to pounce again. I jumped out-of-the-way well before the could even get into the air. She jumped at the place I had just been standing. When she jumped this time I was ready, with both my swords in place.

**Lupa's POV**

The boy had speed. I'll give him that. And observation skills. He anticipated my last attack like he could read minds. I could see now that he had braced himself for my next attack by grabbing his swords which had appeared from, wait where had he grabbed them from. I guess Pluto has taught him how to cloak stuff in darkness. This one's clever I'll have to watch him intently. "Why are you attacking me?" the boy asked. "So that I can see your skills. I said. "I thought my da...Pluto sent me here so you could help me get to my "destination."" he said. "By doing this I am seeing what you can and cannot do. Now stay still so I can kill you properly."

**Jermaine's POV**

As she jumped, this time she slashed at me. I jumped out-of-the-way and slashed, with both of my swords at her underbelly. She howled in pain as I hit a vital spot. Looking at the wound I had just made, I noticed that a gold liquid poured out of them. "I agree to take you to Camp Jupiter." Lupa said looking rather disappointed. " Is this what all this trouble is about .To get me to some kind of camp."I said angrily. " This is not just any camp, it is camp for special people, for people who are half god. she replied. Shocked by this remark, I swung at her wildly.I stopped noticing that the ground was shaking fiercely. Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy. I pointed at Lupa and yelled attack.

**Lupa's POV**

The boys eyes glowed, in fact his whole body glowed with a black aura. His voice sounded like his and another deeper more masculine voice. As I looked down at the ground I saw skeletal heads and hands, reaching out to grab me. When they fully emerged, they were armed with swords and shields and bow and arrow. They surged forward, slashing left and right. Too late I realized one of them had gotten behind me. The skeletal figure grabbed and wrung my neck. I had never imagined I would underestimate him this much. When did Pluto have time to teach him this. Then, suddenly, his body stopped glowing. I took this moment to attack.

**Jermaine's POV**

The power had left me and now I felt vulnerable. The things That I had just summoned were now receding back into the earth. My vision blurred and I passed out. When I came to, Lupa loomed over me with her hot breath stinging my eyes making them water. Looking at my hands I noticed they were empty. "There is no escape"Lupa said agitated. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "That wont work." Lupa said, questioning her on voice. When I opened my eyes again I could only see pitch blackness. Then a few seconds later, I was sitting in the bench I was sitting in when Lupa first approached me.

**Lupa's POV**

The boy had disappeared right from under my paw. I searched frantically for him as I was sent by Pluto to have him escorted to Camp Jupiter. But after he summoned those skeletons he had crossed the friendly. Pluto never said that he had to be unharmed.


End file.
